


Lupin III Big Bang 2020 (Art) for Flora

by goemoncaps



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goemoncaps/pseuds/goemoncaps
Summary: My piece for the Lupin Big Bang for Flora :DThe prompts I used for them are Lupin/Goemon and Fluff, so here's the lads dressed for summer Matsuri. Hope you like it and thank you to the Mods for organizing all of this!
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin III Big Bang 2020 (Art) for Flora

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @goemoncaps


End file.
